ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Book Two
Text Editor's note: Oh dear fucking lord, how did I get roped into doing this?.. Anyways, I will be editing the story from this point on. Long updates are due to me editing these things Story Arcs at a time, and let me tell you, the author (Twilightrova/Raezek) just keeps them coming. ;o; Also no I'm not freaking editing EVERY ERROR fuck that, I'm already losing my sanity as it is. CHRONICLES OF REBECCA SWANSIN BOOK 2 Today was a nice day in Forks as I got up from my bed. Just like other houms, my home had a bedroom, where I was. That stupid slut Bella had been sleping in this room before I moved into it, and becaus of that I now lived ni the bedroom. Bella dat stupid slut now lived in the shack in the backyard of the house. She had all of her prostitushin rackets set up back there. Stupid jocks line up every night in order to tape her ass. But thats enough of Bella lets go back to focusing on me. I woke up agin this morning an then I went downstairs. I realized I was nude but chadley no longer lived here sins I killed him. he had died and i attended his fuenerel. I was very sad at his funeral and Bella was very emo she slit her wrists at least fourteen times. I think that she lost about 12 gallons of blood when she was doing that. All of the bloid had spilled into chadley's coffin and it created a beautiful scene of blood. I love blood and all of the Collins love blood as well. Maybe dat is because the Collins are vampires. Vampires, you see, like to drink the blood of humans. Animals blood will not cut it for vampires they will always have that sense of bloodliust. Anyways I was getting another popatarf ready for breakfast when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I walked out to the door and opened it up. It was Caspor and Demmet. They were there in the doorway with their shiorts off reveling their stark shining chests. They were standing next to each other and smiling. Caspor had blue jeans on while Demmet had blue jeans on and a belt. It wuz SO TOTALLY FUCKING HOT. Then Caspor and Demmet well you know they stuck their things in my holes and then it was all sticky. But it was okay because it felt really good. I woke up the next day alone. I decided to go to the batheroom and there I threw away Bella's fucking ugly tampoons. I then decided to check if I was pregant. I took the test... I looked at the pregnacy test and it was POSITIVE! I WUZ PREGNANANT! A/N: so i got a editor 4 my story jacub si a brtu gud edito r and he wil edit da story frum now on so NO MOER FLAMING DA STORY U ALL GOT DAT! Characters Notes *This was TwilightRova's attempt at writing a sequel to The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin. After this chapter, however, she went back to writing the original story, labeling the new chapters as "Story Arc II". Book Two